


An alternate ending

by TinyAngel2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate ending for an original story, Grillby why, Happy Ending, I don't own Charles, It's a bit different than the original story, M/M, Other, Poor Sans, Protective Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAngel2017/pseuds/TinyAngel2017
Summary: After getting a permission from the original author for making an alternate ending for this book, I made an happy alternate ending





	An alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> Look, This is a bit more different than the original story
> 
> There was no monster hospital or the police didn't want to help.
> 
> Just imagine that there's a few hospitals for monsters and useful police ok?
> 
> I don't own Kidnapped Sansisaprettygirl is the owner 
> 
> Here's the original ending : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7962517/chapters/20164087
> 
> Here's the original book: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7962517/chapters/18310675 
> 
> Here's the true author: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl

**In This alternate what if Papyrus wasn't too late to save Sans, What if he called earlier.**

**I got a right from** [SansIsAPrettyGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl)

 

Papyrus was pacing around nervously. He have been worried about his brother ever since he got out with Charles.

Papyrus took out his cellphone and called Charles, he heard his voice from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Papyrus, I was wondering is Sans okay?" Papyrus asked nervously.

"Yeah he should be okay with Grillby" Charles said.

"OK, wait, WHAT??" Papyrus shouted on the phone, he hung up the phone, and opened he prepared to run to Grillby's.

He couldn't believe that Charles left Sans with that damned pervert.

Wait, If Papyrus ran he'll be too late, he has to think of a plan, Papyrus took out his phone and began the call.

At Grillby's

Grillby was having fun with Sans.  
He knows that Sans loves him and wants him.

He was about to take out Sans's SOUL and mark it, but suddenly the door was kicked down.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS THIS INSTANT"

Grillby looked up, it was the cops.

"ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES NOW OR YOU'LL FACE POLICE BRUTALITY" The human cop  shouted, pointing the gun to Grillby's head.

"Someone reported that you're keeping a victim here" The cop said sternly.

"You're under arrest" The human said angrily. Putting handcuffs on Grillby's wrists.

"No you don't understand, we're making love , Sans asked for it"  
Grillby said.

Sans was unconscious, he passed out already.

"Sir, I found DVDS in this room, should we take it?" a female cop said carrying DVDs in a plastic bag.

"We got a proof." The male cop said. "Take them to the station."

The police dragged Grillby who was begging pathetically.

"No, no Sans loves me, he wants me." Grillby yelled trying to use his magic.

"Yeah, yeah tell the judge that and Don't try to use your magic, magic suppressing handcuffs."The cop scoffed.

"Sir, there's an unconscious skeleton he's not breathing"

"Take him to the ambulance he needs medical attention"

They took Sans to the ambulance and put a breathing mask on his face.

"SANS!!" Papyrus yelled, running to the ambulance.

"Are you related to him?" The worker asked Papyrus, Papyrus nodded.

"He's my brother." Papyrus said.

"Then come with us."

 **Time** **skip**   **because**   **I**   **said**   **so** **...**

Papyrus sat in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for his brother.

"Papyrus?" The doctor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Papyrus stood up.

"yes?" Papyrus said worriedly.

"Your brother is fine he's sleeping, but fine judging by his scars. Your brother must've had tough time." The doctor said sympathetically.

"Yes he did. He was kidnapped by a damn human." Papyrus growled.

The doctor's eyes widened

"Did he have green eyes?"

"Yes?"

"That man done so many terrible things before, he kidnapped so many people, and tortured them until death, no one has ever found his location and many people tried to take revenge on him but they failed. Even the police couldn't find him, and there are rarely survivors I'm surprised that your brother is one of them. Those survivors ended up in mental hospitals." Doctor explained.

"Well I killed it" Papyrus said.  
"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so they would've killed him anyway." Doctor said.

Papyrus entered the hospital room, he saw Sans he looked so tiny in this hospital bed, he had oxygen mask on his face, and an IV needle stuck in his arm. He was sleeping peacefully.

Papyrus sat down beside Sans and held his hand.

Few minutes passed, Papyrus heard groaning noise, he looked around and saw Sans opening his eyes slowly.

"P-papyrus?" Sans stuttered softly.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled happily.  
Hugging Sans careful of his wounds.

Sans started sobbing in Papyrus's chest.

"Sans, what's wrong?" Papyrus asked worriedly

"Grillby, he..he.." Sans said sadly.

"Shh, It's OK Sans he'll not bother you anymore." Papyrus comforted Sans and rubbed circles on Sans's hand.

"Papyrus , I'm sorry if I didn't sleep at the park none of that.." Sans said and he was silenced by Papyrus putting his finger on his lips.

"Ssh it's OK Sans none of that is your fault." Papyrus said gently he put Sans's head on his lap.

"But I.." Sans began but Papyrus interrupted him.

"Sans stop blaming yourself. It's OK you were defenseless you couldn't fight back." Papyrus said hugging Sans and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Have some sleep. Brother cause you need it." Papyrus said soothingly.

A small smile appeared on Sans's face and he fell asleep knowing that what his brother said was true.

 **4** **weeks**   **later**

Sans and Papyrus , all of their family were at Grillby's trial.

(I don't really know how does this court work , so I did on my way)

And it seems like Grillby's lawyer is losing.

"Well after what I heard from witnesses, we all decided that Grillby is guilty." The judge said slamming his gavel.

"And your sentence is death." The judge said firmly.

"And the execution will be tomorrow and since we can't hang you, you'll be executed by throwing you in a tank full of water." The judge said.

"The case is closed, everyone is excused."

 Grillby looked at Sans lustily and the guards dragged him away.

Papyrus looked down, he saw Sans tearing up.

"Sans, ignore him." Papyrus carrying Sans into his chest.

"Sans is not your fault, ignore it." Papyrus said, wiping away his small brother's tears.

And the Judge's sayings happened.

Grillby was thrown into a tank is full of water.

Papyrus was sleeping soundly, his sleep was interrupted by a knock on his room door.

"Come in" Papyrus said tiredly.

Sans entered his brother's room tears filling his eyes.

"Pa-p c-c-can I sleep with you tonight?" Sans said tearfully.

"Of course brother, you can sleep with me anytime you want." Papyrus said helping his brother to climb his bed.

"Sans, I'll never let you taken away from us, again." Papyrus said stroking his brothers skull softly.

Sans fell asleep not having any nightmares for the first time. 


End file.
